


【ALL眼】困兽

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【ALL眼】困兽

意识渐渐回笼，金秦禹的睫毛颤抖的厉害，这是他快醒的征兆。

身体被什么东西禁锢，如同深海下的强压，逼迫得人无所遁形，濒临清醒的人狠狠皱眉。

金秦禹的呼吸愈发沉重。一睁眼，看到自己胸口的被子升起了一个小山包，吓得他猛地抽了口清晨冰凉的空气，冷汗也瞬间冒了出来。

妈妈他碰上真的鬼压床了。

“哇——！”

好在这鬼没让他崩溃太久，收到一个过分夸张的反应后，压床鬼嘎嘎狂笑着掀开了被子。

冬天的清晨还没见亮，金秦禹打开床头灯，昏黄的灯光照亮两个人。

青年脑袋后细软的头发在被子下面拱来拱去，炸成了一个太阳花的形状，偏偏这人还笑的比花甜，醉人的丹凤眼弯成了两个让人心情愉悦的弧线，传递出满满的，恶作剧得逞后的幸灾乐祸。

“啊西！你小子！”金秦禹可完全没有被他的笑容甜到，大眼睛瞪着，“姜昇润！你在干嘛？”

青年俨然一副知错不改的样子，趴在金秦禹的身上调整好位置，清瘦的身体缓缓摩擦他身下的男人，肋骨膈得大哥有点疼。

姜昇润刚睡醒的声音带着浓稠的气泡音，撒娇似的轻声细语，“我来叫你起床啊。”

金秦禹在队里和姜昇润认识的最久，他也见惯了对方人畜无害的小奶狗样，早就形成了抗体，所以他毫不怜惜地推拒青年的双臂，试图下床。

“秦禹哥，你不会忘了今天是什么日子吧？”身下人的反抗丝毫没有影响到姜昇润，两具高热的身体交叠，青年以过分狎昵的姿态制住金秦禹的下半身。

“什么日子？回归初舞台？”金秦禹装傻。

“是啊，这是很重要的日子……”姜昇润把他哥推回床铺，两只胳膊封锁住他左右的出路，金秦禹无奈地和他对视，厚实性感的嘴唇在说话间，男人看到了平日见不到的獠牙。

逃不掉了。

“所以，让我吃饱好吗？”

只见青年缓缓凑近他的脸，低沉酥麻的声音更近距离地扰动大哥的耳膜，金秦禹能闻到他身上带着的奶糖味儿。

蓦地，那张天真中带着邪气的脸庞停滞在空中，金秦禹把手抵在了姜昇润的肩膀。

“起来，不要弄脏床单。你的吃相太差了。”

青年得到应允，把金秦禹拉坐起来，接着心情很好地把束手就擒的食物箍在怀里，他的呼吸拂在大哥极度敏感的脖颈，引得他立刻汗毛竖立。

无论多少次，金秦禹都无法适应姜昇润粗犷的咬人方式，其实吸血鬼咬人并不疼，甚至会带起一股男人都不陌生的舒适。但青年每次靠近他的时候，自己都有一种即将被嚼碎，再吞吃入腹的惊惧之感。

他偏头看向窗外，天边泛起鱼肚白，但圆月依旧高悬。

血液流动加快，空气里血腥味不重，取而代之的是不知从何而来的粘稠花香包裹住他脆弱的神经，迷惑得他越发没有力气推开他。

不过还好姜昇润知道今天有正事要做，主动收回了獠牙，用舌头舔舐刚咬出来的伤口，脖颈的伤口肉眼可见地开始愈合，一会儿便不见踪影。

“都说你吃相不好了。”金秦禹晃晃僵硬的脖子，抬手把姜昇润蹭的满脸狼藉的血迹抹掉。

青年乖乖任他收拾残局，吸血鬼仰着还带些肉的脸颊，餮足地享受“食物”的后续服务。金秦禹正要把手上的血擦掉时，突然被握住手腕，青年眉眼微抬，瞳仁间荡漾一抹郁郁灼烧的火光，舌尖伸出，随后煽情地舔舐掉金秦禹手上的血迹。

神思片刻游离，金秦禹喜欢盯着青年的嘴唇，不仅是因为那双唇唇形优美，而是因为姜昇润是第一个越界的。

原本例行公事的进食，被他强行打破，姜昇润亲自把他们之间的关系拐到了一个让所有人都回不了头的轨道上，那双沾着血迹的菱唇曾经印在金秦禹的嘴唇上，他也有幸品尝到了暧昧、血腥、欲望的味道。

这个吻被赋予了太过深刻的含义，原来吸血只是浅尝辄止，青年想要的，是更加难得的东西。

 “下次别突然跑到我房间，大清早的要吓死。”金秦禹一边换衣服，一边抱怨。

“不怪我哦，秦禹哥。”饱饭过后的姜昇润容光焕发，“是你自己没锁门的不是吗？”

金秦禹被这套小偷怪主人家不上锁的理论气笑了，没等他反驳，却被青年下一句话噎了回去。

“还是说你每天睡觉不锁门，是在等别人？”

金秦禹把睡衣往青年脸上扔去，没理他。

二人一前一后出了金秦禹的卧室，遇到猫房的经纪人刘时茂，“你怎么来了？”

“我来吃早饭。”姜昇润回答，“毕竟今天是第一次回归舞台嘛，想吃好点。”

“那昇勋呢？”

姜昇润的笑容堪称无懈可击，不过说着这句话的时候，他看的是金秦禹的方向。

“他会想办法填饱肚子的。”

金秦禹在心中对姜昇润的实话实说嗤之以鼻。

经纪人以为他是想念自己的速食早餐了，乐颠颠的去了厨房，期间还没忘去敲宋旻浩的房门。

没过多久，宋旻浩也从房间出来了，青年看到队友出现在这里并没表现出惊讶，二人甚至交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

自觉不太会看眼色的金秦禹，感觉自己读懂了那眼神碰撞的含义。

无论是他们笑谈的食物，还是眼神交汇的讨论对象，都是人类金秦禹，拥有鲜美血液的金秦禹。

今天是农历十六号，都说十五的月亮十六圆，这一天是农历月中，月亮最圆的一天。

在这一天他的三个弟弟会化身吸血鬼。

除了他以外的成员，会在这一天格外渴望鲜血，就像人渴了要喝水，口苦会去找甜的东西，吸血鬼成员们也达成了惊人的默契，在这一天，他们会不约而同地来找他。

他们都表达了对金秦禹血液的渴望，这让本就容易心软的大哥无法拒绝，况且他们三个作为公众人物会变成吸血的怪物这件事，知情者越少越好。

现在维持的这个平衡关系，看似是最好的状态。

今天他们唯一的通告是冬专的回归舞台，经纪人早早把他们带到电视台进行预录。到了待机室，宋旻浩和姜昇润更是忙的脚打后脑勺，一个有solo舞台的录制，一个是节目的特别mc。工作人员蜂拥而至，恨不得把自己一个人批成几瓣来忙。

“秦禹哥和昇勋哥哪去了？”宋旻浩一边接受化妆，一边问手脚麻利的化妆师。

“去换衣服了吧，怎么了？”

宋旻浩轮廓分明的脸上掠过一丝捕捉不到的阴翳，“我看到秦禹哥没拿的choker。”

造型师给他们安排了一套白色的服装，金秦禹的那件和另外三件的典雅型西装完全不同，是一件深V到了胸口的宽松毛衣。

工作人员给他搭了一个银质的长项链，正好卡在他裸露在空气的胸前，让人难以忽视深深的骨窝，和若隐若现的浅沟。

白色纱带制成的choker他是故意没带进更衣室的，还没上台之前他暂时不打算戴着这个让他窒息的东西。

刚把裤子提上，就听见门把手被人转开的声音。

糟了，忘记锁门了。

如果是平时，他们四个去更衣室是不会锁门的，一是更衣室很大，二还能节省时间。

但是今天不一样。

因为早上的惊惧，金秦禹下意识避开了来人的眼神对视，抓着衣服正要出去。

倏地，高瘦青年后来居上，在他还来不及握上门把手的时候，把他搂住拽了回去，他的后背靠上了一个坚实的胸膛。

是熟悉的轻快音色，带着麻痒的电流和温热的鼻息钻进金秦禹的耳朵，如同恶魔的低语。

“你躲我？”

金秦禹的演出服很大，空荡荡的毛衣下是李昇勋几乎一个手臂就能收进怀里的腰肢。

“我没有躲你。”

金秦禹知道自己在说谎。

他们刚刚同时接受了化妆，金秦禹从镜子里看到了妆容进入了最后收尾的李昇勋，只见他薄唇紧抿，上妆后的五官眉目更加凌厉。

金秦禹知道这只是亟待喷发的火山的表象而已。他了解那风平浪静下的熔岩具有摧枯拉朽的破坏性，从他进了待机室的那一刻起，这人的眼神就锁定住了他的脖颈，或者说，是经脉下的血液。

“早上昇润吃过了？”

他们还维持着暧昧不清的动作，金秦禹不喜欢李昇勋的这种说法，他挣扎着，甚至用手肘攻击后者的腹部，可惜没有取得什么实质性的效果。

“他是自己过来的。”

李昇勋挑眉，“你是在暗示我下次吸血要更主动一点找你是吗。”

“放开，一会还有正事要做。”金秦禹说不过他，要知道这人总是有自己的一套逻辑和道理。

“不行，我猜录制结束之后我就找不到你了。”

李昇勋缓缓拨开他宽大的领口，柔软的布料好剥的很，一时间李昇勋有些分不清是金秦禹肩胛的皮肤更滑还是毛衣的手感更好。

金秦禹还是想挣扎一下，马上就是录制时间了，这人怎么这么分不清轻重。

他们甚至还没来得及锁更衣室，从外面传进来电视台工作人员的催促声，还有他们熟悉的人在交谈，只有一扇门的间隔，推开它，外面的人就会知道更衣室里正进行着何等荒谬的互动。

金秦禹的眸子浇着火，无声地冲李昇勋表达他的不满。

眼神递转间，金秦禹被对方的目光蛰了一下。

獠牙揳进了他的身体，但他还陷在那双眼睛带给他的恐惧中。

那是他第一次被吸血时见到的双眼。第一个没控制住自己咬了他的，就是李昇勋。

当时因为太过信任，以至于金秦禹都怀疑自己是不是工作疲劳产生的某种错觉。平时总是刀子嘴豆腐心，实际上很爱护，照顾他的人，待他如兄弟的人，为什么会用那样露骨的眼神看他。

他眼底的欲望几乎化作滔天大火将他燃成灰，风一吹，连渣都不剩。

和姜昇润不同，李昇勋在吸血的时候很照顾金秦禹，但是那只是平时。外面还有工作人员的交谈声，这好像刺激到了李昇勋脑子里的恶劣因子。平时有多纵容金秦禹，耍坏的时候就有多疯。

李昇勋抬起头，他看到怀里的猎物还侧仰着脖子，脆弱的颈部暴露在他随时可以低头咬住的地方，金秦禹不安的滚动喉结，呼吸也抑制不住地频率加快。

李昇勋不喜欢他穿这套演出服，男人本就生的白净，像高山之巅那捧最明亮的雪，不过越是纯洁的事物，就让人越有蹂躏弄脏的欲望。

所以他给他们的大哥留下了一个殷红刺眼的记号。

李昇勋凑近后者的耳朵，压低声音说，“这伤口就留着当标记怎么样？”

这当然引起了金秦禹激烈的反抗，他差点没控制住音量，甚至还带上了方言，“你疯了，快点治好它，一会还要录节目。”

李昇勋缓缓伸出舌尖治愈了那块伤口，不过没等金秦禹松一口气，脖子上一小块脆弱的皮肤，被仲裁者咬住吸吮，他像被偷猎者制住长颈的天鹅。

细白的脖颈留下了一个嫣红色的吻痕。

青年的声音落在嘈杂的环境下，好似透过海水的阻隔那样传递到金秦禹那里，“你都说我是疯子了。”

李昇勋无视了男人难以置信的回望，用手指点了点自己的杰作，他的缠绵呓语，吐露的是天下最冷酷的词藻，“我就疯给你看。”

金秦禹受够了反常的李昇勋，猛地推开男人，本就失血有些眩晕感让他更加控制不了身体。

但他推拒了李昇勋的帮助，捂住那块让他愤怒的印记，开门回到了他们的待机室，找到了化妆台上的白纱，快速围在了脖子上。

“不是不喜欢这个吗？我看你提前带上了？”团队人员在给他装耳返的时候好奇的问他，她正好指着那个隐藏着金秦禹秘密的白纱。

“我怕我会忘。”

他握着李昇勋刚塞给他的功能饮料，在心里说，被他的温柔迷惑时，我怕我会忘了他恶魔的那一面。

录制还算顺利，他尽力在台上露出甜美的笑容，看到粉丝们激动的应援，才让他从一天的压抑情绪中挣脱出来。

下班之前他去见了在冷风中等候的粉丝，还顺走了一杯旻浩请的咖啡。回程的路上那杯咖啡一直暖着他的手，这让失血又透支体力的他舒服了许多。

男人几乎是倒头就睡，这次他还不忘把门锁上，一闭上眼，世界便远远离失。

傍晚，清醒过来的男人肚子咕咕直叫，门外的ray和bey也叫个不停。

经纪人和宋旻浩应该还没回来，不然他们也不会让猫饿到。

给猫喂食之后，他叫了个外卖。

门外传来嘈杂的声音，金秦禹以为送餐员到门口了，正要去接，门却自己打开了。

宋旻浩拎着袋子，冲金秦禹露出一排白牙，笑的真切，“我和你的外卖一起来啦，秦禹哥。”

"时茂哥呢？"

“他去约会去了。”他们的经纪人，在上了电视之后，真的迎来了人生的春天。

家里只有自己和宋旻浩了。

“你吃点吗？”金秦禹一边拆包装一边问。

“可以吗？那我想吃一块肉。”宋旻浩换上宽松的家居服，就着金秦禹的筷子吃了一口，不知是不是金秦禹的意识过剩，他能看到那张嘴一张一合之下现身的锋利獠牙。

除了这一点，一切都很自然，青年并没有因为渴求血液而变得暴躁。

他们在这一天必须喝到血，这一点金秦禹是知道的，毕竟他们原来只是普通人，突然像电影中的怪物那样需要饮血补充养分，是一件很难快速接受的事情。他们也抗拒过吸血鬼的本能，但那只是引起了剧烈的反弹。

在这一天如果没有血液的补充，他们就会化身被暗夜驱使的猛兽，毫无理智可言。

但是宋旻浩现在表现的很正常。

这让金秦禹有些怀疑他是不是在他看不见的地方，有了新的食物来源。

所以我算什么，备用血源之一？

这一认知让他有些焦躁，扒饭的速度越来越慢，喝酒的速度倒是越来越快。

宋旻浩还看他没有节制的饮酒，没忍住劝了一句，“你少喝点吧，哥。”

“你现在不喝酒了，还要带我一起戒酒？”金秦禹说话间脸上酡红，他已经有些醉了，言语间带着他自己都没有察觉的埋怨。

“我会喝的。”青年说。不过不是现在。

宋旻浩走到金秦禹身边，搂住已经有些昏沉的大哥。他把金秦禹带回卧室的床上 ，脱掉他的睡眠袜，正要起身给他关好窗帘，却突然感觉自己的衣角被拽住。

宋旻浩顺着那股力道对上了金秦禹的视线，他的刘海留的很长，但是青年还是能感觉到对方清明的眼白泛出的点点微光。

“我给过你机会的。”青年平静地说。

“你没有。”月光从外面照射进来，冰冰凉凉的，浇透了金秦禹被酒精点燃的神志。

哪里来的机会，你根本没有给我那个什么狗屁机会，这只是你欲擒故纵的把戏，你从一开始，就已经把我当作了你的囊中之物。

猎物的心情波动越激烈，血液就会越美味。宋旻浩深谙这一点，他放任金秦禹的手揉皱他胸前的衣服，像是拆一个精致的礼物包装那样对待对方。

黑色的家居服被推上去，露出白嫩的内里。银质的唇钉随着主人的动作，缓缓拂过金秦禹的肚脐，腰间，再到胸前。略过脖子上的吻痕，缱绻又郑重地来到了他的额发。

 宋旻浩好像天生继承了吸血鬼这个物种的优雅和迷人，但在金秦禹眼里也只是优雅的败类而已。

“你要记住，你是自己把自己送到我手上的。”

暗夜的魔君终是降临，他以特殊的方式品尝了酒。

“我知道。”

只有金秦禹自己知道这次喝醉占了几分故意的成分，他苍白的手覆上青年后脑的发丝，默默感受混溶着酒精的血液不再属于自己，接着被当做琼浆饮下，流入他人的身体的过程。

还没来得及拉窗帘，月亮圆得让他想流泪。

突然想起来，第一次被碰后的那个惊惶失措的夜晚，他没出息的逃掉了。事实上他也没有跑有多远，只是在他们曾经直播过的长凳上坐着。

是宋旻浩第一个找到他的，青年披着月光织成的银纱，告诉他别怕。

青年用身体给金秦禹筑成了一个密不透风的牢笼，但金秦禹中了蛊一般，脑子里只想着月亮好衬他。

“秦禹哥讨厌我们这样对你吗？”

魔君凝视着那张如琢如磨的俊美脸庞，被月光亲吻的脸没有烟火气，只有眼角渗出的泪水沾湿了这件易碎的工艺品。

金秦禹无声的流泪，像是被弟弟无止境的玩笑惹哭了。

“对不起。”青年自顾自呢喃。明明说着道歉的话语，但他的唇角还是带着若有若无的笑。

“秦禹哥就算是哭也很漂亮。”

诱惑生存与不可知中，所以金秦禹对自己被诱惑这件事一直是不自知的，他被三个人的欲望笼罩，成为了拒绝思考的小白鼠。

第一次被吸血的时候，如同潘多拉的宝盒被打开。

彼时金秦禹在团队还总是认为自己是拖后腿的那个，得知了弟弟们对自己鲜血的渴望之后他甚至隐晦地升起一股庆幸。

金秦禹唾弃这个满足现状的自己，他们要的只是自己的血液，而自己却因为能拿血当筹码牵制住他们而沾沾自喜。

他还要装作不喜欢弟弟们吸血的样子，摆出一副讨厌桎梏的姿态，好像这样就能端起他大哥的架子，防止自己心思暴露而颜面扫地。

你们给我编织的牢笼是金的，银的，还是铁的都无所谓，其实我是心甘情愿把自己锁在你们身边的。

所以别离开我。

* * *

 

他们的大哥沉睡过去，宋旻浩盯着他的睡颜，然后在他唇上刻上一个虔诚的吻。

金秦禹会是一个出色的演员的，但是他也失算了。

他是真的宠儿，月光愿意拥抱他，美神愿意亲吻他，猛兽愿意把命脉交给他。

三人都没有告诉金秦禹，他们在吸血的时候能够感受他的心思，甚至受他的情绪感染。

你想要我们不是吗。

无论是被吸血，还是被抚弄亲吻，你想要的都是我们。

这也是我们喝过一次你的血之后不再去碰别人的原因。

你的欲望选择了我们，你想圈养我们。

所以我们也一样，只想让你看着我们。

我们三个是心甘情愿把缰绳交给你的猛兽，没了你的存在，我们只是择人而噬的幽魂野鬼。

所以求你别放开。


End file.
